Quase Sem Querer
by OiCarool
Summary: [Orgulho e Paixão] Elisabeta e Darcy mantém tudo casual, até não ser mais possível.


Elisabeta Benedito orgulhava-se de agora ser uma mulher independente. Passados quase três meses de sua mudança para São Paulo, sua vida agora estava organizada. Ela e Jane agora moravam em quartos separados no cortiço, seu emprego na fábrica de Ludmila a mantinha ocupada e animada. Lídia estava segura em casa, e Mariana já dava sinais de recuperação completa, tendo inclusive iniciado um namoro com o Coronel Brandão.

Uirapuru havia sumido da vida de todos, e Elisabeta duvidava de que fosse voltar a vê-lo tão cedo. A vida de todos parecia ter entrado em uma rotina, inclusive com Camilo se reaproximando da mãe. Os Williamson estavam de volta a São Paulo, e morava ai o seu grande problema.

Darcy Williamson era a parte de sua vida que não estava organizada, que não se encaixava e parecia cada vez mais caótica. Desde a primeira noite em sua nova cidade, Elisabeta e Darcy estavam em um estranho universo paralelo. Dependendo das oscilações de humor dos dois, os encontros se revezavam entre tentativas de ignorar um ao outro, a beijos apaixonados.

Era quase uma rotina agora. Quando Elisabeta ou Darcy tinham um dia difícil, arrumavam uma desculpa para uma visita ou uma palavra. As vezes riam e agiam como se tudo estivesse bem, outras vezes trocavam algumas farpas, mas acabavam com as bocas coladas e o coração acelerado. E a cada vez que isso acontecia parecia que cruzavam mais alguma perigosa barreira.

Mas em público, agiam como se nada acontecesse. Eventualmente parara de contar a Jane e Ema o que acontecia, pois as duas tentavam a todo custo categorizar e oficializar a relação dela e de Darcy. E nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a iniciar essa conversa, ou mudar essa estranha relação.

Elisabeta temia que qualquer mudança fosse afastá-la de Darcy, pois ainda não sentia-se pronta para um casamento. Ao mesmo tempo gostava da companhia dele. Gostava de abraça-lo depois de um dia difícil, ou dos dias em que ele dividia seus problemas com ela como se sua opinião importasse.

Por isso, depois de cada encontro, eles apenas se afastavam como se nada houvesse acontecido. E como explicaria para alguém que Darcy batera à sua porta na noite passada com o olhar perturbado, contando sobre problemas nos negócios, e permanecera com ela até o amanhecer? Como diria à alguma de suas irmãs ou amigas, ou pior, a seus pais, que um homem com quem não tinha um relacionamento oficial deitara em sua cama e a beijara até que perdessem o fôlego?

Sequer tinha coragem de imaginar a reação de qualquer um deles ao saber que não fora a primeira vez, e que talvez nos últimos tempos fosse mais comum que passassem uma noite juntos do que separados. Talvez fossem forçados a um casamento se o mero pensamento do que ocorria passasse pela cabeça de seus pais ou do pai de Darcy.

E não era a intenção deles na primeira vez que acontecera. Fora há pouco mais de um mês, quando Elisabeta mudara-se para um quarto maior no cortiço. Já tinha acumulado alguns móveis, e Darcy a ajudara a carrega-los. Já era tarde e Darcy sentara no sofá para descansar um pouco. Elisabeta não tivera a coragem de acordá-lo.

Quando Darcy acordou horas mais tarde, reclamando de dor, e em um horário em que seria inaceitável sair da casa de uma moça solteira, fora apenas natural que Elisabeta dividisse sua cama. E se os beijos no meio da noite aconteceram, foram porque o sono inebriou os sentidos dos dois.

Mas é claro que uma barreira fora cruzada, e poucos dias depois quando ela procurara Darcy para uma conversa, o local mais adequado havia sido o quarto dele. E uma noite depois, ele amanhecera no cortiço. E as peças de roupa foram diminuindo a medida que Elisabeta parou de importar-se por estar com suas roupas de dormir, ou que Darcy removesse parte de seus trajes formais.

E sem tantas barreiras, os beijos se tornaram mais ardentes. No escuro do cortiço ou do quarto de Darcy, as carícias ficaram mais ousadas. Sem que ninguém pudesse interromper ou presenciar, aos poucos as descobertas foram sendo feitas. E então, na noite passada, quando os desabafos de Darcy viraram beijos, e suas mãos perderam o controle, com o ar faltando e a razão esquecida, entregara-se a Darcy.

Era natural dele ser um cavalheiro, e não fora diferente na noite passada, ou quando os primeiros raios de sol trouxeram as dúvidas para seus olhos. E foi com pesar nos olhos que ele a deixou e saiu pela porta dos fundos do cortiço, onde ninguém poderia vê-lo, antes que Jane pudesse acordar e chamar Elisabeta para um passeio no sábado de sol.

E agora sua irmã tagarelava, ansiosa, enquanto arrumava os últimos quitutes na toalha de piquenique, e aguardava a chegada de Camilo, Darcy e Ema. Ernesto a ajudava a organizar tudo, espiando vez ou outra, também ansiando a presença de Ema. Elisabeta mantinha os olhos fechados e as mãos na grama, sonolenta e precisando de quietude para elaborar os acontecimentos.

Sabia que tudo mudara na noite anterior. Ela e Darcy precisariam conversar, definir os rumos de sua relação. Mas ela apenas sorriu quando, ao chegar, Darcy a cumprimentou com um beijo quase nos lábios, quando os olhares de todos estavam distraídos, e sentou-se ao seu lado, a mão grudada na sua em uma carícia discreta.

Quando os outros apaixonados casais os deixaram a sós, em busca de passeios românticos, Darcy a puxou para um beijo doce.

\- Como passou a noite? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Muito bem, e o senhor? – Elisa retirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Darcy.

\- Não pude dormir muito. – ele segurou a mão de Elisabeta, depositando um beijo em sua palma.

\- É mesmo? – perguntou fingindo espanto. – Posso perguntar o por que?

\- Ah, sim! – Darcy manteve-se sorridente, roubando um selinho dela. – É que a minha namorada me manteve acordado.

\- Namorada, é? – Elisabeta desviou o olhar, encarando sua própria mão. – E ela sabe disso? – encarou intensamente os olhos de Darcy.

\- Veja bem... – Darcy acariciou o rosto dela. – Ela sabe que eu a amo, e que obviamente somos loucos um pelo outro, e sabe que, no futuro, quando ela estiver pronta, pretendo fazê-la minha esposa.

Darcy manteve seus olhos fixos nos de Elisabeta. Não tinha dúvidas quanto ao compromisso dos dois. Não depois de tantas declarações, depois de ultrapassarem qualquer limite que ainda existisse entre eles. Mas vira nos olhos de Elisabeta a dúvida naquela manhã. Já percebera que era cada vez mais comum que ela rodeasse o assunto, sem nunca abordá-lo.

\- Acho que ela poderia aceitar esse acordo. – Elisabeta sorriu, colando sua testa na de Darcy.

Ele a beijou de leve nos lábios, um sorriso brincando no rosto dos dois. Mais tarde Darcy deixou Elisabeta respeitosamente na porta de seu quarto, antes de despedir-se de Jane e Camilo, apenas para alguns minutos depois entrar no local pela porta dos fundos. Dessa vez beijou Elisabeta apropriadamente, por tempo suficiente para que o ar faltasse aos dois.


End file.
